deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Hood
Jason Todd, alias Red Hood, is a violent gun using vigilante and the second person to carry the title of Robin. Jason had a troubled childhood, his parents constantly arguing, and his mother suffering from depression and drug addiction. Despite his father's best efforts to keep him on the right path, Jason frequently got into trouble, which earned him the attention of the Joker, who was looking to ruin Batman by getting him a new sidekick whom he would later kill. First, the Joker caused Jason's father to go to prison where he would die. Later the Joker slipped a rare African flower extract into his mother's drugs, giving the appearance she died of an overdose. Now an orphan, Jason became a thief in order to survive. While trying to steal the Batmobile's tires, he encountered Batman who took him under his wing as the second Robin. As the new Robin, Jason accompanied and assisted Batman during various adventures and missions, though proved to be much more violent than his predecessor, Dick Grayson. After discovering a picture of his mother Jason discovered that his mother was actually still alive somewhere in Ethiopia. Using the skills he learned from Batman, Jason tracked his mother down and was reunited with her, though this was short lived. Soo after the Joker appeared and killed his mother before revealing the truth about his life and beating him to an inch of his life with a crowbar before blowing up the building he was in just before Batman could reach him. Six months after his death Superboy-Prime, changed the universe Jason was brought back to life, though remained heavily injured and entered a coma. He was soon found by Talia al Ghul who healed his injuries by dropping him into the Lazarus Pit. Angered by the fact that Batman didn't kill the Joker as revenge for his murder he began to train with the League of Assassins and tried to murder Batman as revenge. Taking the title of Red Hood, the name the Joker had before taking his current identity, Jason returned to Gotham. Eventually, he reconciled with his former mentor and once again became his ally though continued to use lethal means to dispose of criminals. Battle vs. Punisher (Comics) (by Drayco90) Punisher’s War Journal September 22nd, 2012 “The more things change, the more they stay the same. That’s what you always used to say, Maria, and those words seem truer now more than ever. If there’s one thing I learned from the Civil War, it’s that when the so-called ‘heroes’ spend all their time beating the shit out of each other, the real bad guys suddenly see the whole city as an all-you can eat buffet. Two universes come crashing together, and while men like Spider-Man and Iron Man are in the middle of some petty war with these other heroes, their respective villains are turning their homes into a wasteland. New York has joined with some hell-hole called Gotham City, and seeing the kind of crime that that place has…strange doesn’t even begin to cover half of these punks. But that’s fine. I’ve seen strange. I’ve played cosmic servant to a deity that may or may not actually exist as some kind of angelic demon slayer. I’ve died and come back as a cheap movie monster. Hell, I even visited some disturbed little town called Riverdale once. I know strange, and while this Gotham City may seem to be populated by little more than murderous clowns and asylum convicts, it’s nothing that I can’t deal with. Maybe all this “Gotham” has ever really needed is some Punishment. The whole city wails in pain, bursting at the seams with the stress of everything that’s happening. We’re inches away from a full-on gang war erupting in our streets, and I have reason to believe that someone is manipulating things to make this was as bloody and destructive as possible. I ‘persuaded’ some scumbags I caught trying to sneak explosives into one of The Joker’s forward bases. Thing was, they were dressed like The Hood’s men, but the way they paraded that affiliation wasn’t in line with Hood’s strategy at all. A few hours of blow-torches and piranha tanks later, and they told me everything about their boss in a bombed out shell of a city called Blüdhaven. I don’t know who this ‘Red Hood’ is, or what his goals are, but I know that if I cut off the head, the rest of this operation collapses- so it seems I’ve got a road trip to take… just hope there’s enough room in the van for all the ammo.” Meanwhile, in Blüdhaven Red Hood spun his Kris between his fingers with a rhythmic pace as he observed the maps laid out before him. The gangs in “New Gotham” were a powder keg, with a fuse that he had carefully seen to lighting. Best case scenario, he could leave the criminal operations in the city so weakened, that steamrolling over them and taking control would be simple. Worst case scenario, he just gets a chance to ruin Joker’s day, and maybe even put a bullet in the clown’s head personally- it was literally a win-win situation for him. Nonetheless, Todd felt a great deal of unease. For weeks, his attempts at increasing the anger between factions had been thwarted by someone- no hero by any definition, as every group of men he sent has ended up returning to him in body bags riddled with bullets. The few that have come back alive have been so traumatized that they can barely speak, save for ominous mentions of a white skull and an “avatar of death” or some other nonsense. Jason wasn’t concerned about his own personal safety- the radiation from Chemo has mostly cleared out of Blüdhaven, but the city still looks like a wasteland from the outside, and near the only ones that clamber about its ruins these days are Todd’s men. Blüdhaven is a paradise for an operation like Hood’s these days, plus it gives Jason an opportunity to screw with Grayson. No, what concerned Jason was the resolve of his men. His whole criminal empire is built on control, and if the people under him are worried that Jason isn’t good enough to defend them against this vigilante…if they grow to fear him even more than they fear their boss… all of Todd’s plans would be for naught. Todd heard the door to his “war room” slide open behind him- Roy Harper, former side-kick to Green Arrow and currently calling himself “Arsenal” walked in, throwing a stack of papers on Jason’s table. “Figured you’d want to see this information on your own personal Red Hood, Jason.” Harper announced. “Jeez, man- do you even know what the internet is? Five minutes in Google was all it took to dig up who this guy was, he’s not exactly low profile.” Jason flipped through the stack of papers, covered in images of a man in black with a bright white skull on his shirt, guns in hand. Police reports, SHIELD dossiers, witness testimonies, Fox News stories, Daily Bugle articles, the works. “Guy’s name is Frank Castle, but he’s better known as The Punisher.” Harper continued as he walked about the room. “Served in ‘Nam, reports indicate he was one crazy son of a bitch. Served so many terms, he had to change his identity just to go back- his own squad was scared of him. SHIELD ‘s even investigated rumors in the past that he made some kind of deal with a demon in those jungles to become an ultimate killing machine just so the fighting would never have to end.” “Where did you get access to classified SHIELD dossiers?” Todd asked, amused at the ease his ally discovered all this. Harper shrugged. “BitTorrent. Number of times SHIELD has been brought down, picked clean and sold off to the highest bidder, I wouldn't be surprised if I could buy a Nick Fury LMD of my own off Ebay.” Roy chuckled to himself. “Anyway, so Castle gets back from the war, and then criminals kill his family. Instead of dressing up like an animal and taking to the night, he just decides to grab some guns and start murdering the shit out of all these criminals.” “And he gets away with that?” “Not only does he get away with it, but he’s actually friends with some of the other universe’s heroes, and Nick Fury himself seems to think the guy is some kind of paragon of awesomeness or something. Dude’s got connections.” “Well, Roy- you’ve done the research…do you have any suggestions for how I put this Punisher down?” “I don’t think you’ll have to worry, Hood.” Roy said. “He’s got your scent, Roy- he’ll be coming for you. All you have to do is wait.” Weeks later: Another day, another patrol put down. Blüdhaven may be doing a great job of hiding the Red Hood from him, but the wasteland was the perfect place for Frank to show just what he could do to these pigs. Yesterday he transformed one of the cars still left on the abandoned streets into an explosive that he used to kill a whole group of men- the last one only lost his legs from the knees down, so Frank pinned him to the hood of the burned out car as a message to other patrols. Another time, he waited while hanging from a wall until the patrol was directly beneath him before dropping a Molotov on their heads. He even came across Hood’s archer side-kick. “Arsenal” wasn’t so glib with a bullet in his knee and Frank’s boot up his ass. Castle decided that if Hood wasn’t going to face him like a man, then he would keep this up- hitting him where it hurts. Criminals are a cowardly, superstitious lot- keep pushing them, and they crumble like paper. These gangbangers and hand-me down Mafia mooks don’t have the will to make it big in this business, and if Frank could break them…make their leader squirm in front of them, then he can take down the entire operation at the source. Of course, he didn’t really know if his plan was working or not until he came across a wall with a crude imitation of his skull logo painted in blood on its bombed out surface. Red Hood sought to start a war, and now he’s got one. Frank opened up the back of his van, gathering a few of his favorite firearms- he knew the time to pinpoint Hood was here, and he decided to show this criminal exactly what happens when you go to war with Frank Castle… Red Hood roared with rage, his fist impacting through one of the crates against the wall with a splintering crack. This Punisher was driving him to the brink. He had hoped that his men could deal with the problem- he was after all, just one man, and no Batman by any means- freeing him up to keep tabs on his operations in New Gotham and Metropolis. At this rate, however, he may not even have an operation left to direct. Castle has been butchering his patrols left and right. When Hood walks past, he hears the whispers of fear- stories of the white skull of war and the angel of death. The lieutenants and higher ups tried to put on airs around him, but Jason could see his control slipping away in front of him. He knew that he had to put down this Frank Castle, or everything would be undone, but to go to him out there would be a death sentence- all of Blüdhaven could be a booby trap by now for all Todd knew. No- Jason has to get the Punisher to come to him, on his own terms. He decided to start telling his patrols to give the location of his warehouse headquarters the moment the Punisher came for them, but so far Castle was on a “kill on sight” spree. Todd knew his hands were tied- he either had to wait it out until Castle came to him, or go out there, and he could wait- even with the talk of dissent, he hoped that publically putting down a few of the upper echelon would at least keep the men in line until the problem could be resolved… It was less than a day before Frank decided to make his move. Of course, he knew it was going to be loaded with men waiting for him, he got the location of the warehouse far too quickly for anything less, but he was ready, and his van was ready to go. Sliding his custom Kevlar vest on top of his shirt and attaching his ammo belts, he felt like he was back in Valley Forge, on the beach with his fallen family, climbing up the Baxter Building, all these moments flooded before his eyes, and he felt the need to punish rise, burning in his skull with furious purpose. He slid his M1911 handguns into their holsters on his side and slowly loaded his Mossberg. Red Hood can see this coming from a mile away, but that doesn’t matter- Frank’ll just hit him all the harder for it. There is good in this world, and there is evil, and evil must be punished. His van lit up at his touch, her pitch black armored hide covered in the wounds of a thousand wars, always prepared to add more to her collection. He took off down the haunted streets- his target clear. With a blast, the hanging silence of Red Hood’s warehouse was broken, as the Punisher’s iconic van rammed through the metal doors, tires screeching on the floor, ramming through crates and slamming into support beams and metal before coming to a dead halt. Red Hood’s men looked about confused and scared for a few moments before approaching, weapons held, but the driver’s seat was empty. With a loud bang, the back doors to the van flung open, and a burst of fire lurched out, scorching three of the nearest men. Punisher, flamethrower strapped to his back exited the vehicle with confidence born of experience. He shed the back mounted weapon as the flames began to spread to other gang members as the initial victims ran about in terror. Quickly pulling the Mossberg from its mounting on his Van's door, Frank unleashed a round of fire into the chest of one of the other thugs, creating an explosive burst of blood as he collapsed on the ground. Everything felt like slow motion as Castle could feel the euphoric adrenaline of combat overcome him again. Compact Crusier in hand he fired behind him, caving in the head of a thug behind him as he rammed his other hand into a man in front of him, knocking the wind out of him. Stunned, the thug fell to his knees before Castle lifted the shotgun and brought it down on his head, shattering his nose and spraying blood across the floor. A gunshot echoed across the warehouse as a man in the catwalks armed with a hunting rifle fired on Frank, hitting him square in the chest. Benefits of painting a big skull on your chest- pins a target on the most armored part of your body. In one swift motion, Frank exchanged his Mossberg for an M1911 and put a round through the man’s head, sending the contents of his skull downwards like a flowing river. From across the Warehouse, Red Hood finally made his appearance, flanked by some of his Lieutenants while his men poured into the room. “Well, well Frank. Here at last.” Hood called down to his foe. “26 patrols killed. Over 60 casualties. Good shipment suppression. New York operations quelled. And a marked increase in ominous graffiti. What do you call this little expedition to make yourself feel better about losing your pitiful family? Is it war?” Todd taunted. “Is it a crusade? Think you can buy yourself peace for failing to keep your brat safe by burning the world? Well? What is it!” Frank observed the army standing before him, and the warehouse around him, spotting a tank of propane near the catwalk. “Work in progress.” He growled, raising his pistol. He knew if he didn’t move fast, he would be cut down in a hail of gunfire, but that didn’t matter- all that mattered was taking as many bastards with him in a blaze of glory, if that’s what it would come down to. He pulled the trigger, piercing the tank in the background, causing the small fire he started earlier to expand as an explosion caved in part of the catwalk, causing Hood to stumble and slam into the railings. One of his lieutenants completely lost his grip and fell face first into the blaze, his screams filling the air as Frank rolled forward to take cover behind a large metal crate. “Open fire! First person to bring me this bastard’s head will earn triple salary!” Hood roared, firing his uzi into the air. Frank grabbed the grenade off his belt and tossed it into the horde awaiting him, taking down numerous men as the shrapnel soared through the warehouse, embedding itself in their flesh. His MP5K sub machine guns allowed him to easily tear through most of the others- too panic stricken to even take cover. Behind him, he suddenly felt a strike to the back of his knee, buckling him. He rolled around on the ground to face his attacker, seeing the Red Hood there. “Hey there, Gramps.” He taunted, firing his Desert Eagle and barely missing the Punisher stomach. “You look a little old for close quarters.” Frank leapt forward with speed that Jason failed to anticipate, slamming his head into the Hood’s own. “Young enough to kill you.” His voice graveled as he charged, slamming his fist into the side of Jason’s head. The younger man grunted as his head slammed into a crate, but he had to turn the strike to his advantage, bracing himself against the wall to jump upwards, kneeing Castle in the chin, causing the older man to stumble backwards. Jason fired the Desert Eagle, this time directly striking the Punisher in the chest. Still Castle’s vest held true, and the veteran soldier was able to draw his Compact Cruiser again. Anticipating the move, Jason back-flipped behind the crate, dodging the shotgun’s blast. Castle rolled out of his position behind cover, moving forward through the burning warehouse. Periodic explosions shot up around him as he walked, Mossberg in hands. Jason grabbed his AK-47 and fired back at the vigilante, aiming for the man’s legs, trying to cripple him so he could make the death nice and painful first. Punisher could feel it as he was hit in his thigh, another shot striking him below the chest, and another in his shoulder. He felt the impact, and the feeling of losing blood, but not the pain. Never the pain. He fired the last shot in his compact cruiser, refusing to stop his advance for all the bullet wounds in the world, striking the Hood in the chest, sending the man flying backwards, only protected by his chest armor. Jason wasn’t liking this at all. Frank Castle moved like a man possessed…like an animal with no regard to pain or personal safety. This was truly a killing machine with nothing left to live for. He needed to distance himself, and he needed to do it now. The Warehouse was huge- he could fall back to an area where the smoke wasn’t fogging up his mask’s lenses, where he could slow the Punisher down with more waves of men and attacks from afar, before weakening him enough to take him down up close. ‘Wait!’ Jason thought to himself. ‘The helmet!’ With only seconds to move, Jason Todd tore off the Red Hood mask and activated the timer- it would explode in only a matter of seconds, but that was all he needed. Tossing it at Castle, he allowed the explosion to detonate right beneath the Punisher, sending the man flying backwards, crashing into crates as the inferno spread, quickly booking it for the door. Frank groaned as he rose up. Adrenaline fading, he could feel the effects of old age and the wounds beginning to effect him, beginning to drain his- ‘no. Not like this. Not here.’ he interrupted his own thoughts. ‘This is nothing, you’ve been through worse than this and lived to tell of it, and you still have work to do. Your wounds don’t matter. The pain doesn’t matter. You don’t matter. Now get up, soldier through it, and put these animals down.’ Meanwhile, Jason tore into another room, climbing up a series of catwalks to a small office that contained a few of his less wieldable weapons. He lined the room with men, placing his Rocket Launcher next to him as he drew his Minigun. Castle was walking with a slight limp now, but he refused to be stopped. His trusted M4A1 in hand, Frank entered the next room in the warehouse locked and loaded. Before Hood’s men could even open fire on him, he had already fired a round into one of them, causing the man’s head to explode. Red Hood answered back with a hail of Minigun fire. The heavy weapon was taking out a lot of the options Frank still had for taking cover in the room as it tore into the ground. He needed to do something about it, but as long as the sound of the weapon’s firing could be heard, it would suicide to try and sneak off a shot. He crouched beneath the steel door, rifle in hand, until he finally heard the firing halt. Convinced that Hood was stopping to reload, he spun out of cover, firing off three rounds from his rifle and downing three more of Hood’s men before he spotted the leader on the catwalk. ‘Oh, shit.’ He thought as he saw the loaded rocket launcher in Hood’s hands. He tried to leap out of the way, but the rocket was fired too quickly, blasting the ground near his feet with destructive results, sending Frank crashing to the ground. Red Hood watched with satisfaction as his enemy squirmed, trying to get up from the blast despite the explosion ringing in his ears and making him dizzy in addition to the damage done. He reached for another rocket to reload, but as he carried the process out, he could see that Frank was recovering too quickly. He glared across the battlefield at the soldier, knowing that he needed to move faster to keep Castle down. Frank fired another round from the M4A1, this time striking Todd in the ankle. Hood hissed in pain and surprise, nearly dropping the rocket launcher, affording Castle another shot from the M4, putting a round directly into Todd’s chest. His armor held out, but it knocked Jason from the catwalks, causing him to slam into the ground below. Frank quickly switched to his MP5K, moving forward despite the crash from the explosion certainly breaking one of his arms. He quickly shot down another two men as he made his way across the room, gunning down a third as the man tried to run. Vermin like him don’t deserve Geneva Convention bullshit. By the time Castle made his way to Hood, the former Robin was already recovering, holding his Remington 870 Shotgun in-hand. Jason quickly fired the shotgun, not bothering to aim, striking the Punisher in the chest and shoulder, causing the man to grunt in pain. Jason managed to pull himself up, 870 still in his grip, and fired another round, this one striking the vigilante in the leg. As Castle stumbled backwards, Hood leveled his shotgun at the man’s head. “You’re pretty good, Castle- I’ll give you that.” The physical exertion was clear in Todd’s voice. “But you still don’t have what it takes to bring me down. Any last words?” “You should talk less.” Frank grunted as he fired the SMG into Todd’s stomach while simultaneously ripping the shotgun from Jason’s hands. Jason spun around, half from the force of being shot and half from the need to gain a little distance to draw his twin uzis from their holsters. He knew his wounds were bad, but if he didn’t keep fighting this Punisher would be the death of him. He opened fire directly on the Punisher’s torso, finally beginning to shatter that damned skull on his chest, cracking through the armor that protected him for so long. Punisher grunted as the bullets finally began to hurt, despite all the adrenaline, training and borderline superhuman endurance. He roared and kicked forward as hard as he could with his good leg, knocking Jason to the ground. Castle pulled a grenade from his belt, but before he could pull the pin and drop it on the Red Hood, Jason fired off a desperate and lucky burst of Uzi fire, striking the grenade and creating a small blast. Everything went black for Castle for a few moment as he could feel the pain rush over him, and the blood rush out of him. He was covered in wounds- his face and neck were burned, bullet wounds, shattered bones, weary body… ‘Fight through it.’ He told himself as he crawled upwards. He couldn’t even feel his left arm below the elbow at this point. ‘Fight through it.’ He looked around, unable to see the Red Hood anywhere. Drawing his M1911, he prepared to move forward, scout the warehouse further, but it hurt just to take a step. His vision began to blur, and haze, and in the pain born fog, he saw a cloudy vision of a beautiful blonde haired woman in the distance. “Frank.” It called out to him. “Frank.” Frank tasted the blood in his mouth as he hoarsely croaked back his whispered reply. “Maria?” “I’m still dead, Frank.” She called to him, a mixture of anger and disapproval in her voice. “WE are still dead Frank.” She motioned around, allowing Castle to absorb it all- the men missing body parts, burnt corpses, brain splattered walls, rising smoke from the burning warehouse clogging the blood drenched gutter that the ground level had become in the fight. “Maria!” Frank shouted, as he snapped back into full reality. With a shout, Red Hood leapt at the wounded foe, Kris in hand, burying the knife deep into the Punisher’s side, taking advantage of his foe’s momentary lapse in consciousness. “You know Frank- you and I? We aren’t so different when we get down to it.” Hood hissed as he pulled the Kris out and roughly drove it back into the back of Castle’s neck. “Only problem…you don’t think. All you can see is the little picture. You think you can win your war on crime? There’s always gonna be criminals, Castle. You can’t kill them all. That’s... why… I…” the former Robin punctuated each word with another stab. “…chose an alternative- control it instead.” Red Hood began to simply punch the Punisher now, shattering Castle’s nose, hitting him so hard he opened a cut above the vigilante’s eye, obscuring his vision. Todd raised his fist yet again, but this time, Punisher wrapped his broken arm around the blow, stopping Jason’s assault. With his good hand, he drew his heavy M4X knife from his boot and buried it in Red Hood’s chest. “You think you know what’s best, what’s just?” Castle finally replied. “You’re nothing but a whining punk, lashing out because a far better man than you could ever hope to be had a higher moral standard than yourself. You don’t know what real pain is like.” He pulled out his knife and quickly slashed across Jason’s exposed throat. “You’re nothing more than a petulant child. But above even that, you’re a criminal…and criminals get punished.” Punisher rose, despite his injuries and began to limp away from the scene, stopping only to spit on the ground in disgust. Jason saw his Warehouse fall around him- his people were dead or scattered, all his plans ruined, but as his life flashed before his eyes, the one thing that haunted him was the memory of his old mentor. All of Batman’s old wisdom flooded back to him in a torrent, and he felt the tears form in his eyes as he remembered everything. “Bruce-” he choked as he felt the lights around him dim. “I’m sorry Bruce. I’m so…” Epilogue The Hood sat in his personal head quarters, displeased by what he was seeing before him: Photographic evidence that Joker’s band of clown thugs had been expanding their territory into his turf, killing his men and generally doing everything short of declaring open war on him. Things had always been heated between the two, but they had always kept a certain balance and subtlety to most things, but the hostility here was beyond anything seen from the clowns before. “I suppose this proves it” The Hood’s voice echoed across the room. “If the Joker wants a war on his hands, so be it.” He turned to one of the men at his side. “Vector, I want the U-Foes in Arkham Asylum by sunrise, I want the symbol of the clown’s territory in my pocket. Take as many people as you need to see it done. From there, we will begin to take out his supporters, and finally the Joker himself.” “What if I could tell you that I could get the Joker to come to you.” The informant who brought The Hood the evidence asked. “That would save me a lot of time and effort. How would you propose this be done?” Hood asked. “Simple. I have an inside man, hit Joker’s turf hard enough, he can lead Joker on an escape route. An escape route with the destination already known to you.” The man placed a card on the table with a series of phone numbers and information on it. “And who exactly is this contact?” “Now, that would be telling.” The man smiled. “Tick, tock. Tick, tock.” He hinted as he walked away. “We’ll keep in touch, mister…Harper, was it?” Hood called out to the informant as he walked away. “Just call me Arsenal.” Roy replied back. “So long as you can make Joker dead, I can help you out. I owe it to an old friend, after all.” END WINNER- THE PUNISHER Expert's Opinion Although an incredibly close battle, won by Castle only by the skin of his teeth, the voters gave the edge to The Punisher because they felt Frank's weaponry was in many cases the more reliable or effective tool for the job, they felt he was a more hardened and experienced warrior, and it was thought that Frank was better prepared to deal with a warrior like Todd than Red Hood was prepared to deal with someone like the Punisher. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Simon "Ghost" Riley (by MilitaryBrat) Gotham city......A wasteland of human existence. A place where dreams and parents die. This is the home of Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood. As of now though, he's back in Gotham. In the meantime, his actions have attracted the attention of Task Force 141. General Shepard calls a meeting with the best men in the task force: Captain John "Soap" Mactavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. "Gentlemen, there's a man in Gotham City known as the Red Hood. The resident vigilante in Gotham won't kill him so i'm leaving it to one of you to do it. The other two will insert into Russia to get the downed sattelite. Any takers?" "Roach and I will get the sattelite, sir" Soap said. "I guess that leaves the Red Hood for me." Ghost said "Excellent gentleman," Shepard said to them "And another thing, Sergeant you've got to learn to speak up more." Meanwhile, Jason is recovering from his encounter with Batman and the Joker. He's mad that his mentor did not kill the Joker when he could. And especially mad that he never killed him in the first place. Jason is sitting in crime ally where he's stashed some of his personal weapons. It's also where he met Bruce for the first time. "Bruce," Jason says to himself, "Why couldn't you have just killed him when you first had the chance? It would have saved us all alot of trouble." The former Robin is now wiping away tears, not knowing what to do now. Suddenly however, his mind is made up for him with the sound and sight of Ghost setting up a pound of C4 across the street. "That's C4 he's setting up" Jason thought to himself. "Better be careful" Jason left to get a helmet he also placed in a dumpster in crime ally. He puts it on and is once again the Red Hood. Placing his Deagles in hip holsters, he grabs his AK47 and puts his knife in his sheathe. Todd sneaks up closer to Ghost. "General Shepard, I'm here in Gotham. This area i'm in has the highest amount of crime of anywhere in the city. and that's saying something, sir." "Excellent," Shepard replied "Dispatch the Red Hood and then meet the helicopter back at the extract. I won't be able to be there as I'll be looking for a new recruit for the 141. Have a special mission in mind for him." "Makarov involved sir?" "You'll find out soon enough son, now complete the mission." "Yes sir." "So that's what this Brit is here for." Jason thinks to himself. "Well if its a fight he wants its a fight he'll get. Hey boney!!!" Jason yells. "Looking for me?" "Sir, I have confirmation of the Red Hood. Proceeding to kill" "You'll have to catch me first bones" Todd yells as he escapes up the fire escape. Ghost fires his ACR at Todd and manages to hit him once in the right calf. "Damn" Todd says "Maybe I should have listened to Bruce more carefully when he talked about this kind of thing." Todd peeks over the side of the building to see Ghost reloading. Todd loads his AK47 and sprays the area, grazing Ghost's left shoulder. However as he lost most of his AK ammo in the climb he displaces, and jumps across the divide to a pigeon shed where he placed his Uzi. Ghost uses this brief moment to reload, climb the fire escape as well and make the jump across the divide. He is instantly met with 9mm bullets. Ghost dives for cover and makes it just in time for the Uzi's 9mm rounds to slam into a wall. However his ACR which was covering his heart took 4 bullets and was inoperable. Ghost tossed it to the side and loaded his MP5k. He gets an idea. He grabs a broom stick and places his helmet on top of it. Ghost raises it just enough for Todd to see it and procede to riddle it with bullets. Ghost studies the holes in his helmet, and calculates where the bullets came from. He fires his entire clip into the pigeon shed and procedes to do the same with the rest of his clips. This way he attempts to hit Jason or at least keeps him from shooting back. When he gets to his final clip however, Ghost realises there's no way out. "I could, no that's suicide." Ghost thinks to himself. "But what choice have I got?" Ghost empties his last clip, keeping Todd's head down. Then he jumps off the building's edge, lands on an awning which breaks his fall, but also breaks open, slamming Ghost into the pavement. Shaken, but also stirred by what has just happened, Ghost goes to plan b. He detonates the C4 he set up by the building. "That son of a bitch," Todd thinks to himself "he thinks he's getting out of this alive." However, the building collapeses, bringing Todd down with it. Ghost prepares to confirm whether or not Todd is alive, when he finds Todd's helmet lying on the ground by some seperated rubble. Ghost picks it up. "Strange helmet this is," Ghost says to himself. He decides to communicate with Shepard. "General Shepard, I may have killed the Red Hood." "May have? Shouldn't you be sure?" Shepard replies. "Yes sir I should. But I have his helmet here and theres no head attached. But I also brought down a building with him on top." "He might have jumped Lieutenant. Keep me updated. Corporal Dunn is having a Ranger named Allen run the pit. I'd like to see what he can do." "Roger that sir, I'll keep you posted." However, the helmet's eyes start blinking. Ghost realises its a bomb and throws it, seeing it explode in the air. "Quite a surprise isn't it?" Ghost turns around and sees Jason standing there holding the helmet's trigger. Suddenly though, Jason throws Ghost another helmet he got from his many hiding places and Ghost thinking it's a bomb throws it away. This however allows Jason to run into an ally. Ghost sees this and takes out his USP as its the only gun he has left. Jason takes out his Desert Eagles and waits, he sees Ghost and opens up. Ghost has to take cover but is hit in the side by a round. Ghost, now surprised gets down on his hands and knees. It's a clean wound however. He aims and hits Jason's foot with his USP. Jason gasps in surprise and drops his Deagles and this allows Ghost to cover the ground between the two. Ghost takes out his tactical knife and attempts a slash. Todd however isn't helpless and he side sweeps Ghost's legs. He's knocked down, but isn't finished. Todd attempts a stab with his kris, but fails as Ghost has rolled over to escape the knife. Ghost gets up, grabs a trash can and hits Todd with it. Todd is knocked back by the blow, which also bloodies his nose. Ghost stabs his tactical knife right into Todd's upper chest, and attempts to crush Todd's skull with the trash can. "Give it up kid, you're not going to make it." "Not likely." Jason replies as he finds a Deagle he dropped. He shoots out Ghost's kneecaps which brings him down. Jason picks up his dropped kris and slits Ghost's throat with it. "Mercs. Is this what Black Mask has come to?" Jason asks the sky as Ghost dies. WINNER: Jason todd Epilogue: "Ghost? Come in Ghost." General Shepard says. Todd hears this and picks up the headset. "Listen up old man, don't send any of your men to Gotham if you want them to live. Whatever Black Mask is paying you isn't worth the lives of more of your mercs." "Mercs? Black Mask? What are you ta-" Shepard's questions are cut off by Todd's boot crunching the headset. Later that night, Todd steals a car and makes his way to a certain manor. He pulls up to it and ponders what he'll say. Expert's Opinion The Red Hood pulled out a victory here due to his experience fighting both human and superhuman foes, superior weaponry, and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Covert Warriors Category:North American Warriors